Spa Day Keeps The Men Awake
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: KennaWynters' request: How the men deal with the children while the women take a well deserved trip to the spa... Only trouble can be obtained as a result :) What else can I say :) Occurs five weeks after my current chapter of 'One Step at a Time'


**Fanfic:****Spa Day Keeps The Men Awake, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's. Which I hope you all like :).  
****Rated:****T.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,240.****  
****Summary:**_**KennaWynters'**_** request: How the men deal with the children while the women take a well deserved trip to the spa... Only trouble can obtained as a result :) What else can I say :) Pairings involved: Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Starcy, BarneyXOC, PhilXOC. A few OC/OC. Occurs five weeks after my current chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'.**

_**24**__**th**__** October 2014**_

"Clint, are you sure?" Natasha asked for the millionth time as Clint rocked a half sleeping three month old Natalia in his arms while Scarlett and Christopher sat on the couch with Ace and watched 'Despicable Me'.

"Yes Nat... I'm sure," Clint replied as he leaned forward and kissed his wife lovingly. "You deserve a day out at the Spa with the girls... I'll be fine with the kids," the archer whispered against her lips.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before nodding and making her way over to the twins. "_Okay my babies, be good for Papa and I'll see you both later,_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue before receiving a kiss each from Scarlett and Christopher and a face lick from Ace.

"Yes Mama," the twins said at the said time, smiling at their mother lovingly.

Natasha returned their smile before standing up and walked back over to Clint, gently pressing her lips to Natalia's forehead before kissing Clint softly. "Call me if you need anything," she whispered as she slowly pulled away slightly from his lips.

"Doubtful anything will come up in this apartment... Not so sure about the rest of the tower," Clint whispered cheekily before pressing his lips to Natasha's again. "Go and relax Baby... I love you and I'll see you later," he whispered, smiling at her lovingly as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered before picking up her handbag and walking to the elevator, casting one more luck at her family before the doors closed, the twins waving 'day day' to their mother.

"Papa, can we watch 'The Lion King'?" Christopher asked as Clint walked over to where the twins were sitting.

"Not today Chris... We'll watch it tomorrow... Then Mama will be here to watch it with us," Clint replied as he sat down beside Scarlett, smiling as he watched his son think about his statement before grinning and nodding at the archer's suggestion, showing Clint that the little boy truly was his mother's 'Little Hawk.'

Clint smiled and closed his eyes slightly as he lay back in the reclining chair, Natalia sleeping soundly on his chest, one hand clenching his wife beater tightly while the other lay on his tattoo which he had gotten freshen up the previous week so that it had the prints of Natalia's feet and hands along her name in Russian like he had done with the twins. The archer had a feeling this was going to be a very entertaining day.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

"Clint, how do you manage it?" Tony asked as he and the rest of the guys entered the Bartons' floor with all of their own children with him.

"How do I manage what?" Clint asked as he handed Christopher his juice bottle while rocking a whimpering Natalia in his arms, the young infant settling into his embrace quickly.

"You've managed two twenty one month olds and a three month old and you've had no problems so far... How do you do it?" Tony asked as he set Jayden down so the little boy could play with Christopher and Scarlett.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the rest of the group before turning to the Billionaire and smirking knowingly. "Who exactly has gone to the Spa?" the archer asked.

"Pepper, Natasha, Erica, Jane, Maria, Darcy, Samantha, Betty... And Karen and Keira have gone off with them as well," Tony stated, naming off all the women who were over eighteen who were gone for a break.

"Okay, that's exactly who I knew had gone... Except I thought Karen was going off with Josh today," Clint stated, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's tomorrow... I convinced her to give me one more day to deal with the fact that my oldest daughter isn't a baby anymore," Barney stated, making the rest of the men smirk at him.

"And I thought Keira was going out with that guy... what's his name? Felix ," Clint stated, turning to smirk at his uncle.

"Shut up Barton... I'm the one who hasn't gotten use to the fact that my youngest daughter isn't my baby girl anymore... let alone my oldest daughter," Phil replied, glaring slightly at his youngest nephew.

"Wait... Phillip Enda Coulson hasn't gotten use to something that's been happening for how long," Clint teased as he bounced a now sleeping Natalia on his hip.

"_You are such an annoying prick,_" Phil mumbled in Hebrew, making the archer smirk in reply.

"Tut tut Coulson... You should stop teaching Isaac and William your bad habits," Clint teased, grinning as said twins looked at him with raised eyebrows before turning back to playing with Richard.

"Because he's dad," Jasper said with a nonchalant shrug as he and Nadine started to walk over to the younger children while comparing facts about the latest music editing software.

"That's true," Clint and Barney noted before Clint smirked as he noticed that his oldest nephew wasn't here. "And where is Sebastian? Or... is he with Kate? Again?" the archer asked, earning smirks from the rest of the group.

"Would you expect anything else?" Phil asked before Noah made himself know to his father who was gently rocking him in his arms.

"Barton, do you have a kettle somewhere in here?" Nick asked as he gently brought his son up so he could hold him with one arm while taking a bottle out of the bag he had with him.

"Kitchen Nick, where it usually is..." Clint stated as he walked into said kitchen and turned on the kettle to the appropriate heat for warming a bottle before taking out a pot and handing it to his boss.

"You Bartons really are cheeky twats," the dark skinned man stated as he held his whimpering son in his arms.

"And you guys are idiots when it comes to pregnant women and children," Clint shot back before he decide to add, "Except for Phil and Barney... Phil should know after six kids exactly how to deal with a pregnant wife and kids... And Barney and Erica had three kids."

Phil glared at the archer before turning to look at his youngest three children. "Yeah... Even after six kids, three of which have finished school... Yeah, you will never get use to it," the suit warned the younger fathers. "Especially when your daughters start dating," he added.

"Crap... Thor, Legolas... We're in for troublesome years when our daughters reach the dating age... Emily is practically a carbon copy of Pepper while Sophie is a perfect mix of Thor and Jane... But especially Katniss... Because your daughters are a ringer for Natasha," Tony stated, earning a glare from the archer.

"I appreciate the compliment for Natasha's undeniable beauty but please do not remind me about the fact that my daughters will probably be heartbreakers," Clint requested just as Fury exited the kitchen while feeding Noah his bottle. "Boss, I never thought I would see the day that you would be as domestic as you look now," the archer stated, earning a half hearted one eyed glare from the dark skinned man.

"Shud'up Barton," Nick mumbled as he turned his gaze back to his five week old son, smiling at the little boy warmly. "But I wouldn't change a bit of it," he whispered as Noah held on to one of his fingers as he drank hungrily from the bottle that Maria had prepared for him that morning.

"Either did we," Tony and Phil mumbled under their breath quietly, both men making sure that Nick didn't hear them, knowing very well that it could get very messy if they did.

It was already messy... There was practically no grown-ups in the tower when it came to deal with women and children - the exception being Bruce and Clint... It couldn't get worse than that... Could it?

_*** * * Seven and a Half Hours Later * * ***_

"THAT'S IT! We're calling the girls to get home as soon as possible," Tony stated over the visible inter comm., earning a smirk from Clint who had just walked out off Christopher's room, having successfully put his three children to bed. Phil and Barney had already gone home with their own children, said children having gotten tired and cranky and missing their mommies. Nick had left with Noah around nine o'clock, deciding that it he would be perfectly fine in minding his son without the help of Clint, Barney or Phil until Maria got home from the spa.

"Aw... Poor Stark... Can't handle his own two kids?" Clint teased before Tony suddenly received a plateful of spaghetti to the face from Jayden. "Okay, that answers my question... You are an idiot," the archer stated, shaking his head in amusement at the supposed Genius. "Even Thor can watch Sophie without much problems," he stated just as Sophie spilled a bottle of milk over the God of Thunder. "I stand corrected," he mumbled, shaking his head at the two fathers.

"Sorry Barton... We're not all like you who seemed to have perfected the art of dealing with toddlers," Tony stated, glaring at the archer half heartedly as he pulled spaghetti out of his hair. "Thank God Emily is only five months old... Jayden has even reached his second birthday and he's already being troublesome," the Billionaire mumbled before Jayden sated the cause for his said troublesomeness.

"WHEWE MOMMY?!" Jayden shouted, whimpering from tiredness and that he wanted his mother.

"Yeah... ah Stark," Clint started as he noticed his Godson grow tired, "Now would be a very good time to get Pepper home."

"Agreed..." Tony replied as he picked up his son. "JARVIS will you contact Pepper and tell her that Jayden is getting restless... And I can't get him to eat, sleep or drink," the Billionaire requested as he tried to rock his son in his arms. "And get Jane as well... Sophie isn't resting for Thor either," he added.

"Right away Sir," the AI responded.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper's voice came over the intercom.

"MOMMY!" Jayden shouted as he recognised his mother's voice. "MOMMY!"

"Hey Baby... What's wrong?" Pepper asked, concern etching through her voice as she spoke to her son.

"Want you Mommy," Jayden whimpered, sniffling as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony's neck.

"Okay Baby... I'm on my way home right now... We're all coming home," Pepper replied as she and the rest of the girls got into the respective cars they had came to the Spa in.

"Okay Mommy," Jayden whispered through sniffles, the sound breaking his parents' hearts.

"Stark, I suggest that anymore you do what Clint did," Natasha started over the intercom. "If Pepper is going to be away from yer kids for more than three hours, ring Pepper every hour so the kids can talk to her."

"That's how you were able to keep the kids calm today?" the Billionaire asked, looking at the archer through the video link.

Clint nodded, smirking at the Genius. "Yup... And I promised the twins that we could watch 'The Lion King' tomorrow because their Mama will be there with us," he confessed with a nonchalant shrug.

Tony shook his head before muttering, "Great... Now Legolas has shown has all up again because he knows how to make sure that his three kids are fine with their mother not being there for a while."

"But now you all know for the next time," Clint replied as he smirked at the ex-Playboy. "_Nat, I'll see you when you get home Baby,_" Clint whispered as he waved good night to the children and men on the video link before turning it off and heading towards the sitting room where he was going to wait for his wife.

_*** * * When Natasha returns home * * ***_

"Hey Clint... Was everything okay?" Natasha greeted as she entered the sitting room, smiling at her husband who was reclining comfortably on the couch. The red head sat down on her husband's lap, smiling at her archer as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Our children are angels to mind," Clint stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"And the rest of the children in this tower aren't?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking at her husband playfully.

"Well with what the problems the rest of the men had today, yes I do think so," Clint whispered before suddenly claiming Natasha's lips hungrily. "Now can I show you how much I missed you today?" the archer whispered as he suddenly stood up, carrying his wife bridal style to their bedroom.

"Baby, I got to relax all day... I don't think it would be fair if you don't get to relax tonight after a long hard day's work," Natasha whispered, smirking as her husband carried her into their bedroom.

"I love the sound of that Nat," Clint whispered before moaning at Natasha's actions as she mouthed at his pulse point playfully. "Tease..." he added, groaning as he stopped at the door frame, trying to control his breathing and thoughts.

"That's what I was hoping... _my Hawk,_" Natasha replied in a seductively husky voice, pulling away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye. "Because Mr Barton, you're in for a very long night," she whispered before kissing him hungrily.

**Okay so... **_**KennaWynters**_**, is this what you wanted? Hope you liked it :)**

**To everyone else, I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**


End file.
